


Playdate

by FerrousKyra



Series: The One Where EVERY Team Avatar is Ultimately Related [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula is a good Aunt, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, Kyoshi hates Pai Sho, Multi, it's ignorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Koko & Izumi are being babysat by Ty Lee & Azula as they have a playdate
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee - background, Izumi & Koko, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar) - mentioned, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar) - mentioned
Series: The One Where EVERY Team Avatar is Ultimately Related [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Playdate

Kyoyshi is angry with herself.

She's angry because she made a decision about her daughter's wellbeing without even realizing it. It was all because of that stupid _event_ about that _STUPID game, Pai sho_.

All she wanted was to be away form people constantly asking her to play; so at some point, in one of her many futile attempts to do so, she hid. This particular hiding stop was social; Kyoshi put herself in a large group of people who were not playing the game, & situated herself between two of her cousins, Aang & Ty Lee. She did this because she knew they wouldn't ask her to join in on the 'fun.' Their many friends however did not.

Before she decided to abandon that particular hiding spot, however, Ty Lee had arranged for a playdate between her girlfriend's niece & Koko, to which Kyoshi absentmindedly agreed.

All of this was why she was angry with herself in the first place. But it was made all the worse when she found out, after the fact, who Ty Lee's girlfriend is. Apparently, she had gotten with her childhood friend, Azula. While Kyoshi trusts Ty Lee, & knows she would never put her daughter in danger, she does not trust Azula. Or Ty Lee's judgement of her. There are too many memories of little Ty Lee being completely infatuated with her seemingly sociopathic friend to fully do so.

But, when she talked to Ty Lee, Kyoshi was caught-up on the woman's mental breakdown, admission to a mental facility, & subsequent recovery, which was all wrapped up with some vague, contempt-ridden mumbling about the girl's parents. None of this really made Kyoshi feel _better_ about the situation, but was eventually convinced when, after rambling about how much Azula has changed for the better, she condemned the girl's younger self.

Ty Lee had admitted that the Azula Kyoshi has heard about was horrible. So, Ty Lee regained her trust. Ty Lee would watch Koko for a short while, & introduce her to another girl about her age, Izumi. & she would do it with the _new_ Azula. She would watch Koko with Izumi's aunt.

It didn't make Kyoshi feel any less angry with herself.

.oOo.

Koko is nervous. She's going to spend the day with Ty Lee, & Ty Lee is great, but she's never watched Koko before; & that's fine. It makes her more excited than nervous. Her mama isn't acting happy, though, & that _is_ making her nervous, but that isn't uncommon enough to be the _main_ reason why she is. Koko is mostly nervous because she's going to meet a new friend, but she's afraid she _won't_ be Koko's friend.

.oOo.

Izumi is ecstatic. She's going to spent ALL DAY with her favorite person, Auntie Azula, _&_ with Auntie Ty Lee _**&**_ she's going to meet a new friend; a girl her age!

.oOo.

Koko is feeling much better when she's with Ty Lee. It's hard not to smile when she's smiling enough for ten people. & mama's smiling too. Not her good smile, the one that's bigger on one side; it's her polite smile, but she doesn't seem so mad anymore.

.oOo.

Izumi's morning is wonderful. First, breakfast with Auntie Azula & her dads, then she goes around town with just Auntie Azula as they meander their way to Auntie Ty Lee's apartment.

When they arrive, however, Izumi is anxious. Suddenly, she feels shy, afraid she'll make a bad impression with the other girl.

It does not get better when they go inside & are met by not only Auntie Ty Lee, but also a giant. Izumi is not surrounded by short people in her life. Auntie Ty Lee is taller than a lot of people, & auntie Mai is even taller, & uncle Aang is pretty tall too, but the woman standing next to Ty Lee is easily the tallest person Izumi has ever seen.

& her posturing only makes things worse. When they first came in, the giant had a not-quite-even hint of a smile, her stance relaxed. Now, she was the human embodiment of a solid, stone wall, with a completely neutral expression that seemed to emanate an air of disapproval.

.oOo.

When Izumi arrives, Koko is no longer nervous. She's confident. She takes the initiative & strides easily over to the other girl & greets her just like papa would.

"Hi. I'm Koko."

.oOo.

Izumi's gaze is torn from the giant by the smallest person she's ever seen, as she says "Hi. I'm Koko."

Izmui can feel her blush up to the tips her ears. This is how she _should_ be acting. But Izumi is frozen, as she takes the girl in, eyes bugging-out a little.

She looks nothing like her mother. Almost the opposite, really. Koko does, however, look just like Auntie Suki, papa's best friend & the only person in the world who tells worse jokes than him. Izumi hopes Koko has a better sense of humor.

She finally half-stutters out, "Oh. Hi. My name's Izumi."

.oOo.

"Hello, Koko. My name is Azula, but you may call me by anything Izumi does. It is very nice to meet you." says the woman Izumi came in with. The one that looks a lot like papa, but pointier.

Azula talks like papa too, when she's with the boring people she works with. Not like when papa's around her family. Koko thinks Azula shouldn't be talking like that, but then she notices mama's acting the same way. Or, rather, mama's acting the way _she_ does around the boring work people, with her stare & blunt words that makes the old men pee their pants.

.oO0O0Oo.

Izumi doesn't want this day to end. Koko isn't very much like her, but they're getting along like two peas in a pod, & Izumi couldn't be happier.

So when a pretty lady that looks a little like Auntie 'Zula (Koko likes nicknames, so Izumi's been calling her that all day) but with much softer features shows up at the door, she's a little disappointed.

But, Koko has a lot of energy & Izumi's feeling a little drained, so she allows herself to be content that the day's coming to a close.

.oOo.

"Papa!" Koko screams as she runs over & tackles the woman's shins in a hug; she doesn't move an inch. "I had the best day ever! You gotta meet my new friend Izumi!"

By the time Rangi finishes having polite conversation with the adults, Izumi has made her way over to them. Which, finally, stops Koko from tugging on her pant leg to go meet her.

.oOo.

"So, how was your day, little Zuzu?" Azula asks on the drive back to the girl's home.

"Really good. Koko's amazing. Can I see her again soon?"

"I'll ask Aunt Ty Lee about it. But, yes, I think you'll see her again; though I don't know how soon."

"Ok. I liked spending the day with you and Auntie Lee too. Can we do that again soon?"

"Yes. I'll ask Zuzu Sr. about it when you get home, alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you Aunt "Zula."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for Izumi to have a crush on Koko but I did very purposely write it so it could be interpreted that way.


End file.
